Finger and toe nail care providers, including manicurists, podiatrists and surgeons, are regularly exposed to hazardous working conditions due to the huge variety of noxious fumes and particles produced during common cosmetic and medical procedures performed on fingernails and toenails. In the manicure and pedicure industry, both the technician and client are routinely exposed to potentially harmful airborne pathogens and contaminants produced by filing and/or grinding the client's nails. Some of the more prevalent contaminants in this industry include ethyl methacrylate, methyl methacrylate, benzyl peroxide, acrylic powder, bond aid, primer, acetone, butyl acetate, toluene, titanium dioxide, and filing dust. Podiatrists and their patients are exposed to a tremendous volume of fungal nail dust and particulate matter, containing known pathogens, such as dermatophytes, non-dermatophytes, yeasts and molds, during common procedures, for example, grinding fungal toenails. Surgeons, surgical staff and their patients are exposed to many of these same pathogens, as well as blood and bodily fluids, during surgeries involving hyfrucation, use of methyl metacrylate, and manual or power irrigation.
Common methods of protecting medical professionals, technicians, patients and clients from exposure to airborne pathogens are generally limited to the use of masks and goggles. These items provide, at best, limited protection for the wearer, while ignoring the inherent risk to the client or patient and other individuals in the area. Furthermore, these items interfere with the care giver's vision and hand/eye coordination, thereby placing the client or patient at additional risk of discomfort or injury.
Common vacuum systems used in these industries do not contain fine airborne particles and dust in an adequate manner, thereby allowing unfiltered dust to permeate the air. In addition, these systems cannot capture larger pieces of debris created by drilling due to the size and velocity of the pieces. This debris forms high speed projectiles that can strike the technician or client in the eye or in other sensitive areas.
Other significantly more complicated protection systems include large and expensive isolation tanks and complex vacuum/ventilation systems. These systems are too expensive for most care givers, are not sufficiently compact for simple table top use, can not be moved to different locations within a facility, and present a frightening appearance to the client or patient. Furthermore, these systems are not easily adaptable to applications within different industries and must be completely redesigned for each application.
An improved airborne pathogen isolation system would preferably be compact, lightweight, portable and affordable and also easily adaptable for use in a variety of industries.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.